Ghost Of You
by Lily Evans Potter Star
Summary: A HermioneRon OneShot/SongFic to The Ghost Of You By My Chemical Romance. Enjoy and please review!


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

_Through gritted teeth…_

I still own nothing! Gosh get off my back! Well actually I own the plot-I'm rich! Rich I tell you rich!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Ghost Of You"

A Hermione/Ron FanFiction

By Lily Star

_I never said I'd lie in wait forever_

_If I died we'd be together_

It was like a reminisce of the Yule Ball. He'd looked like such a prat in those dress robes especially next to Harry's. And he looked so sad when I was dancing with Victor. But now-once again there was a party and he'd "forgotten" to ask me. If he had I'd….probably of leapt into his arms. Now it seemed that this was my destined fate till death.

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try._

I'm going to kill Hermione! I can't believe she's made S.P.E.W. greeting cards. And of course she sent me one for my birthday just so the S.P.E.W. anthem could get stuck in my head. As much as I hate to admit it I'd wish she'd come in person. Damn…why can't she just disappear…. it would save me so much misery.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home_

_Never coming home_

God…Where is she…come on Ron! You were supposed to look after her! I suddenly gasped for air and found myself not in a Death Eater infested forest but instead in my bed in the flat I shared with Harry. Covered in cold sweat. Only Hermione….

_Could I? Should I?_

I wanted to write him. I wanted to see him. Hug him, kiss him, wrap my arms around his neck. But he was right. Temporary separation was best. Besides what if he didn't want me anymore. What if right now he was asleep with some tame haired girl tucked under his arm? Could I stand that reality? Oh just shut up and go to sleep Hermione.

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

"You never said you fancied me." Ron said holding me tight on our couch in the Common Room. Harry and Ginny were out and the fire was blazing as we talked.

"Well Ronald-I thought it was a bit obvious. Although not quite as obvious as you. But still quite obvious." I grinned at him.

"Oh shush Hermione." He growled and kissed me.

_And all the smiles that are ever ever…._

I remember my perfect day with her….

**Flashback**

"You know Hermione…you really hurt me in our second year when you wouldn't hug me. I think it affected my permanent health." I teased her.

"Oh so that's why we rolled around in snow all day and skated on the lake with the angry squid trying to break the ice around us all day, got soaking wet, and now are sitting here like idiots. I'd have thought you'd have wanted to get…_changed,_" she said slyly. "But I guess not so I'm off to my dorm to get myself changed."

Then she made a run for it but wasn't quick enough. I caught her around the waist lifting her off the ground where she gave up and started hysterically laughing. Her smile was so…irreplaceable.

_Ever, get the feeling that you're never all alone__  
And I remember now__  
At the top of my lungs in my arms, she dies, she dies_

I couldn't believe it. Hermione was dead. I had had her in my arms when the Death Eater shot the curse that finished her off. And I did nothing. I didn't see it and I failed her. Now my life was….

_At the end of the world__  
Or the last thing I see__  
You are never coming home never coming home_

It sure as hell felt like I'd died too. Maybe I'd gotten the Dementor's Kiss and I'm just an empty shell. But then I wouldn't feel this heartbreak. I wish I'd gotten the Dementor's Kiss.

_Could I? Should I?__  
And all the things that you never ever told me__  
And all the smiles that are ever ever…_

Would I really never ever see that remarkable smile? Not that that even begins to describe it. I wonder if in Heaven…she misses me as much as I miss her. During our last fight before we separated for the war she told me we'd only be together when we die….

_...And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

I was never physically hurt me in that war. Except when Neville and Parvarti had to hold me back from jumping in front of a Killing Curse, after Hermione died.

…_And all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

I killed so many Death Eaters that day to relieve the pain though I felt nothing only a freighting thirst for revenge. If only she could be brought back. But nothing helped-nothing would ever help.

_If I fall down_

_If I fall (down) _

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

Dear Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Fleur, Bill, Lupin, Mum, and Dad,

I know you're reading this through tears. But I miss her too much, it was my only choice. I know you'll say I could of coped instead of using my wand but you're wrong. You'll never understand how little time we spent. It was never supposed to end like this. The war was supposed to be easy-un heartbreaking. We were supposed to kill them together. But Life never has a fairy tale ending. Please do me a favor Harry-go in my Broom Keeping Kit and use the ring. Marry Ginny because that's what Hermione and I wanted. Fred, George…. sorry for nicking your stuff. It's all refunded in my savings in the top drawer. Charlie-name a dragon after me will ya? It's a stupid dream of mine. Fleur and Bill-Congrats. Your wedding gift is in the second drawer. Mum and Dad I Love you. Thanks for the new broom though give it to Ginny. Hermione may have had to wait forever for us to be together but now I'm done Holding it up.

Goodbye

Always,

Ron and Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Somehow my Songfics always have a morbid ending. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and flames even are appreciated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
